


Au Septième Ciel

by starrylitme



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Elevator Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Switching, Trapped In Elevator, Two Minds One Body, mentioned kamukoma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/pseuds/starrylitme
Summary: “Nagito,” he said more seriously. “It’s going to break.”Komaeda blinked once, twice, but smiled without any worries.“I’ll take my chances. It won’t break.”“If it does...” Hinata’s voice lowered. “Youoweme.”The elevator breaks.(AU where Hinata and Komaeda work in the Future Foundation after the events of khen. Written for the KomaHina Secret Exchange.)





	Au Septième Ciel

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote Komaeda on top partially because I told my friend I would. The last time I wrote Hinata bottoming was R&R which was, what, like, one of the first fics I ever posted on Ao3? Literal years ago? And he was powerbottoming that time. Not so this time. So hopefully it's alright.
> 
> As stated this was for the KomaHina Secret Exchange. They requested elevator sex. I haven't written elevator sex before. Hopefully...it's alright.
> 
> It really has been a while since I posted anything smutty on here. I feel like I need to get back on that. I actually do like this fic a bit. These two are idiots. And they're in love. Bless their hearts. Originally I was going to give this a really stupid title but my friend graciously suggested me this title instead. Thanks, friend.
> 
> Hinata and Kamukura sharing a body is alluded to in this fic but Kamukura himself doesn't actually show up. Maybe someday. Maybe next time.

Even though he nearly blacked out at one point, the paperwork was all done and he still felt unbelievably exhausted. It was late, his eyes were sore, and Komaeda gave him the saddest smile as he groaned, rubbing wearily at his temples. Hinata sighed, and it came out more like a yawn.

“You and Kamukura-kun worked pretty diligently,” Komaeda said in that ever feather light lilt. “We should tune in for the night, Hinata-kun.”

Another sighing yawn.

“Mmgh.”

Komaeda giggled, retrieving his suit jacket to cheerfully hand over.

“Here you are, Hinata-kun.”

“Thanks.” Hinata took the jacket, pushing himself up and slipping his jacket on fluidly in spite of his fatigue. Komaeda’s breath caught briefly as Hinata buttoned himself up deftly and adjusted himself to perfection. Hinata ran his fingers through his hair, humming. “Long day. Long and... Boring. So, so boring.”

_Aha._

“Poor baby,” he cooed, reaching out and squeezing his shoulders. Hinata’s eyelids fluttered. “Things have really been uneventful as of late, huh? You’re not getting any stimulation.”

“...stimulation...” Hinata cricked his neck, joints popping. “Yeah, we’ve been so busy that there hasn’t been any time for sex, huh.”

“Nope,” Komaeda chirped, cheeks pinking. “But that’s okay. I can live without it. You can too, Hinata-kun.”

_Ahaha. There was once a time that Hinata-kun couldn’t even say the word without turning into a flustered tomato, but now he says it so easily._

His heart fluttered at that.

“Ehehehe.”

Hinata perked up, observing him with a sudden focus, and that just made Komaeda flush darker with delight.

“When we have the time for it,” he said, reaching out and cupping Hinata’s cheek. “We should definitely take full advantage of it. At least, that’s what I think.”

“...yeah...”

Hinata ruffled his hair, eyes half-lidded, lips pulled into a straight line.

_There was once a time where Hinata-kun didn’t have such an unreadable face. But... Kamukura-kun was always like that._

Komaeda pulled away to straighten papers and gather up his things. He slid on his suit jacket, but Hinata had to adjust it and his tie for him. He pulled on his old green coat as well, pulling on his hood. Because, well—

“You can never be too sure when something will fall through the ceiling, Hinata-kun!!”

“I’ll immediately knock away anything falling towards you, Komaeda.”

“You can never be too sure!!”

Hinata rolled his eyes but, as always, he let him be, Komaeda giggling all the while as Hinata took his lead, Komaeda skipping after him.

“We got a lot done today!” he exclaimed. “Maybe a long break will come sooner rather than later; what do you think? I would like to maybe go out... Like for a long, romantic light on the beach under the stars.”

“If it’s not too cold, maybe.”

It was cold inside the building. Cold and quiet, even accounting for their footsteps. Like this, the building felt empty. Haunted, almost. Maybe that was in part because the world outside was still in the process of being rebuilt.

And what a long and tedious process it was. But as two former members of the group who enabled the world’s collapse, it wasn’t like either one could complain.

_...the atmosphere here really is so oppressively dull. Is that really alright for humanity’s last hope?_

Perhaps he was overthinking it. He really should avoid such things.

_I’d be scolded otherwise._

He stops when Hinata does, in front of the silvery sliding doors of the elevator. Hinata taps the call button only once in spite of impatience.

“Urgh.” Hinata tugged at his collar. “This stupid thing... It’s so damn slow...”

“Ehe, it can’t be helped,” Komaeda hummed. “We don’t exactly have the best resources, and your talents are better utilized in other places. It may be inconvenient, but you know the saying. If it isn’t broke, don’t fix it.”

“You can always improve,” Hinata muttered darkly. Several slow beeps signified the elevator’s slow, steady climb. “That’s another saying.”

“I suppose,” he said, idly twirling a lock of ivory around his finger. “But it’s really, really not a big deal.”

“In a state like this,” Hinata said lowly, gaze sharpening with focus. “The likelihood of it breaking down with people inside is high. It really should get fixed.”

“Ehhh, really? Then, maybe Souda-kun can get called in.” Komaeda listened to the beeps. “But for now, let’s not worry about it.”

Hinata scowled.

“We both have super luck!” Komaeda exclaimed cheerily. “There’s nothing to worry about, Hinata-kun!”

“I predict the elevator breaking with us inside,” Hinata said flatly. “Perhaps we should just take the stairs.”

Komaeda immediately shook his head with a laugh.

“No way! Even if Hinata-kun will always catch me, I’d rather not risk falling! Not to mention that’s way too many flights of stairs! Do you want to kill me? Aha, while I would have been happy about that once upon a time...” Another shake. “It’s just not going to happen now. Sorry, Hinata-kun.”

“You’re going down, not up,” he pointed out. “It’s not going to take that much physical exertion, Komaeda. I know you can handle it fine.”

Komaeda hummed.

“Well, even if you say that... Fact of the matter is that I’d rather take my chances with the elevator. I’m very lucky after all.”

“Ko _mae_ da,” Hinata stressed. “ _Nagito_.”

“Hajime...kun!” Komaeda beamed even as a blush blossomed across his cheeks. “What is it?”

“You know what.”

“No, that’s why I asked! Goodness, you really should pay more attention, Hinata Hajime-kun! So despairing!” Komaeda giggled. “Maybe we should get _you_ tweaked? Aah, but what a shame, the Ultimate Neurologist, Matsuda-kun is no longer...”

Hinata’s glare caused him to quiet, faltering with a fading smile.

“I... Um... Sorry. That was a really bad joke.” Komaeda hurriedly looked away, the corners of his smile stiff. “Sorry. Sorry, sorry... Please don’t get mad.”

Hinata sighed, but even that sounded harsh.

Mercifully, the elevator dinged, and the doors opened.

“O-Oh! Finally! Come on, Hinata-kun! Let’s get going!”

Komaeda pulled at his hand, but he stood his ground.

“Nagito,” he said more seriously. “It’s going to break.”

Komaeda blinked once, twice, but smiled without any worries.

“I’ll take my chances. It won’t break.”

“If it does...” Hinata’s voice lowered. “You _owe_ me.”

Komaeda chortled at that.

“Aha, I don’t have any problem with that. It’s not going to break though! There’s just noooo way!”

“Noooo way,” Hinata droned, unimpressed. All the same, he finally gives in and finally follows his lead. Komaeda’s grin brightens as they step inside.

It wasn’t terribly big, as expected, but it wasn’t very small, either. Medium-sized. That was fine. The carpet was terribly generic—gray with only flecks of color.

Hinata pressed the button, and the doors close. The elevator vibrates, hums, and Hinata lets out a heavy sigh. Komaeda bumped him with his shoulder.

“You’re so pessimistic!” he exclaimed, puffing out his cheeks. “Hinata-kun, where’s your sense of _hope_? I know you have it! It’s so brilliant and blinding, haha!”

“Oi, knock that off. Now you’re just being facetious.”

Komaeda beamed and took his hand, squeezing.

“Maybe so,” he said coyly. His thumb runs over Hinata’s knuckles and he pulls his hand up with a kiss. “But... You know how much of a _turn-on_ it is when you reassure me.”

Hinata snorted, but a smile slipped across his lips.

“That’s not my intention,” he replied, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Komaeda’s forehead. Then, his cheek, several along his jaw. “But that is a nice bonus.”

“Ah, ah... Hinata-kun...”

Komaeda shudders, as does the elevator car, each quiver connecting with each bump against the shaft. Komaeda’s low little hums blend in perfectly with the humming motor.

And they still have several more floors to pass.

But Hinata already knows exactly when and where it’s going to stop. And it’s going to be soon. He doesn’t have much time to react, even as he longs to lose himself to Komaeda’s soft kisses and sighs.

He reacts quickly when the elevator jolts to a stop, wrapping his arm around Komaeda and steadying him.

“A-Ah...!”

Komaeda would’ve jumped if not for Hinata holding onto him. His heart was hammering.

“Oh...” Komaeda trembled from top to bottom. “O... Oh... I-It stopped?”

The elevator was definitely stuck and stopped. The lights even flicked off.

“Yeah,” Hinata huffed into his hair. “Wow. Never saw _that_ coming.”

Komaeda burst into giggles.

“S-So it did!” he stammered out. “A-Aha... Haha...! Wow... H-Hinata-kun was right and I was wrong. That really is a shock! I can’t _believe_ I got so arrogant!”

Hinata patted his back, stroking his spine as he shook.

“I guess this means I owe you, now,” Komaeda sighed, slumping. “Ehe. What rotten luck. I really do feel so embarrassed.”

Hinata pulled away.

“Hang on,” he said. There was a flicker in his gaze, for a moment, the crimson looked as though it were glowing. “I can fix the damn thing. It’ll be quick.”

“Wait.” Komaeda tugged at his sleeve. “You’re already so exhausted, right?” His smile strained. “Hinata-kun, is the elevator going to start up again on its own? Do you know?”

Hinata blinked back, gaze dulling.

“Yeah, but it’ll be a while. You would rather wait?”

“I don’t want you to push yourself,” Komaeda said. “And we don’t have anywhere else we really need to be. It’s inconvenient, I’m sorry, but I worry about you, Hinata-kun. You know that.”

A pause, and Hinata let out another sigh, “Yeah, I do.”

“I really am sorry; it’s my fault for not listening to you.” Komaeda buried his face into Hinata’s shoulder. “I guess this means I owe you. I’ll definitely massage your shoulders when we get home, okay?”

Hinata snorted and then squeezed his hips.

“You were going to do that anyway,” he replied. “You always do.”

“Ooh, good point,” Komaeda said, breath catching. “Then that’s not much to offer, huh? Mm, mm, I wonder.” He began to kiss up Hinata’s neck. “What else should I do for you? What else, what else, what _else_?”

Now, Hinata was the one with his breath catching and with a shiver going up his spine.

“Ah, Nagito...” Komaeda kissed his ear, and Hinata’s cheeks colored. “Hey...”

“You said it’d be a while, right?” Komaeda kissed the hollow beneath. “Is that enough time, Hinata-kun? What do you think?”

“I...”

Delicate fingertips trailed down his front, along the ridges of his abdomen. Komaeda fondles and squeezes through his slacks. Hinata feels those slacks tighten, a groan of Komaeda’s given name escaping his lips.

“Yes?” Komaeda’s smiling lips pressed against the corner of his mouth. “Hinata-kun? _Hinata-kun_?”

Hinata’s back hits the wall and Komaeda is yanked into a hard kiss, Hinata’s fingers digging into his hair. Enough to hold him steady as his tongue prods at the parted seam of Komaeda’s mouth before pressing inside. But never enough to hurt as that tongue rubs up against his own, earning shivers and muffled moans. Never enough to hurt.

_It’s dizzying,_ he couldn’t help but think as Hinata deepened the kiss, wet smacks and soft sucks echoing in his ears as his lips swelled from Hinata’s ministrations. Hinata nibbling his lips, Hinata wiping a line of drool off the corner with his corner. _It’s so **dizzying**._

“Ah... Hah... H-Hii...” He pulled back a little, quivering as Hinata squeezed his hip and cupped his skull. “Hinata-kun... I...! M-Mm...” Another soft moan due to another heavy kiss. “I-I... Hah... Haa... W-Wait...”

Hinata stopped centimeters from his lips. Glazed, half-lidded heterochromatic eyes flickered to meet his own. Just a little, the lustful haze cleared even as Komaeda was sure his own blush had darkened.

“I... I-I don’t...” _Aha, I can’t stop stammering! So despairing!_ “I-I don’t...want you...to overwork yourself...”

Hinata snorted, and leaned in to nip at his neck. He surely felt how Komaeda’s heart jumped, and he pressed a softer kiss there in response.

“I-I mean it!” Komaeda exclaimed, even as Hinata kissed down his neck, even as Hinata latched onto the juncture to leave a blossoming purple mark to join all the other faded ones. Komaeda whined. “I’m not playing coy, Hinata-kun! You really have worked hard enough today! You deserve to take things _easy_!”

He couldn’t help but feel hyperaware of Hinata’s finger tips trailing down his neck, over each bump of his cervical vertebrae. He was all the more grateful for Hinata pulling away, even if it was to give him a puffy, unimpressed stare.

“ _I_ was supposed to be seducing _you_ ,” Komaeda muttered, mirroring that unimpressed expression with his cheeks puffing out even more for good measure. “That’s why you’re the one with his back to the wall.” Then, he frowned. “That doesn’t hurt, does it? There’s no handrail that’s digging in your lower back, but I still...”

“I’m fine, Nagito.” Hinata’s response was quick, almost snappy. “Don’t even worry about it.”

Komaeda nodded, smiling faintly.

“Ah, okay...” He trails off as Hinata tucked a few strands of hair back behind his ear. “So, as I was saying... Um... I was supposed to...to seduce you. And I was going to take advantage of this moment to take advantage of you, but... I can’t do that with you taking control so... Would you please stop so that I can do this properly?”

Hinata blinked once, twice.

“I-I was just thinking!” Komaeda exclaimed, flushing with excitement and eyes even swirling. “As much as I love being ravished by Hinata-kun, as wonderful as that is, I’d really like to see Hinata-kun all helpless, needy, and vulnerable! W-Well, not to say Hinata-kun’s never like that when we’re having sex. You’re like that even when I’m writhing under you sometimes!”

Hinata’s immediate darkening blush went all the way to his ears.

“Yes, of course I noticed!” Komaeda shouted in euphoria. “How could I not?! It was so breathtaking that I would’ve been happy dying then and there! But, of course, even if Hinata-kun can hold a corpse’s hand, you probably wouldn’t want to finish inside of a corpse so I wouldn’t _dare_ die then and there.”

He couldn’t help but laugh.

“At least I’d like to think that you wouldn’t... If you do, that... That’s a little...”

“I don’t!” Hinata choked out. “I don’t, I don’t! Urgh, _Nagito_!”

He could feel Hinata’s cock soften and that very nearly sent him into a spiel of _despair_.

“You flagged! Oh no!” Komaeda whined, eyes going watery. “O-Oh nooo... The only way this could be worse is if it was a death flag! Oh, Hinata-kun, I really messed up—!”

Hinata covered his mouth with a hard shush.

And then, Hinata let out a heavy sigh.

“You’re really cute, but you definitely take it too far sometimes.” Despite that, when he pulled his hand away, he gave Komaeda the softest and fondest of smiles. “But that’s just how you are, so I actually don’t mind it that much.”

“Ehhh,” Komaeda droned and pursed his lips. “Hinata-kun’s way more endearing, especially with those mochi cheeks and prickly chestnut spikes. Compared to Hinata-kun, I’m nothing, really.”

“No, that’s definitely wrong.” Hinata shook his head firmly. “That’s _way_ wrong.”

“No way!” He flinched back as Hinata kissed his forehead. “That’s not an argument! You’re not going to distract me this way, Hinata- _kun_...!”

“I love you, Nagito.”

Komaeda froze up, eyes wide and bright. Hinata met his gaze, and didn’t hesitate nor waver for a second.

“I love you...so much.”

_Ah..._

Komaeda’s lashes lowered, and without another word, he leaned in for a kiss that Hinata eagerly accepted.

_I really am so lucky._

His lips brushed carefully against Hinata’s own, Hinata nipping at them briefly but otherwise keeping it chaste. Just as carefully, Hinata swept back his fringe from his face, fingers trailing along the curves of his cheek and jawline.

Komaeda pulled back to kiss the corner of his mouth.

“As I was saying,” he murmured. “I want you to relax as I seduce you. So don’t worry about anything, okay, Hinata-kun?”

Hinata shivered and there really was such _beauty_ to his dazed stare and rosy blush.

_Hinata-kun is dazzling._

Komaeda kissed his cheek, keeping back a giggle before sharpening his focus.

_Can’t get distracted._

Scrunching up his face, he palmed once more at Hinata’s groin. To his relief, it was warm and stiffening. Hinata groaned, a noticeable shiver going up his spine. So far, so good.

A bit of a dilemma however—should he immediately go for it or tease Hinata a bit longer for the sake of further build-up to a potentially more satisfying payoff? Narratively speaking, the latter was ideal but—realistically, Hinata would be impatient in his state of fatigue. _Aah, how complicated!_

“Nn...” Hinata hissed as Komaeda squeezed and fondled him as he pondered. Komaeda perked up, lips pursed. Chuckling a bit, Hinata breathed out. “Nagito... H-Ha... Haha... Please. I don’t think I can wait.”

_Well, that settles it, then!_

“Okay!” he exclaimed brightly and happily dropped to his knees. Deftly, he pulled Hinata’s belt from the loops and undid his pants. He vibrated ever so slightly at the realization that Hinata had worn his _pink sakura_ boxers rather than the blue and white ones. “ _Ooh_.”

“I-It’s just underwear!” If he wasn’t so red already, Hinata would’ve gotten really flustered. “Don’t look so impressed, Nagito!”

Komaeda giggled, nodding along as he proceeded with pulling out the hard shaft, delighting in how Hinata’s whole body stiffened and twitched. Without any further preamble, Komaeda leaned in to take the tip into his mouth. Almost out of relief, Hinata let out a low moan.

“Fuck...” He melted just under the starting ministrations. “God, Nagito...”

_I’ve barely begun pleasuring you. Should you really be this easy?_ He was a little concerned about that, and wondered if his luck would ensure that Hinata remained his—before hurriedly pushing that disgusting thought far, far back. _No, Hinata-kun’s my lover but..._

**_But..._ **

Hinata’s hips rolled, Komaeda’s tongue rubbing languidly against his length. Komaeda’s head bobbled, gag reflex long removed, but he still preened a bit at how Hinata touched his hair and cooed.

It made him very happy. He really shouldn’t ask for more than this.

_But..._

“Nagi _to_...” His given name really sounded so funny with how Hinata drew out the last syllable. It almost didn’t feel like _his_ name, but... With how Hinata gripped his hair tightly but not enough to hurt— _Hinata learned his lesson, it seemed_ —with how Hinata _looked down at him_...

**_Ah._ **

**_I want to make him mine._ **

**_Utterly...and completely._ **

He practically yanks Hinata’s hips forward to take Hinata’s cock deep into his throat. With a startled cry, Hinata’s eyes roll back and just like that, he comes. It’s sudden, almost startlingly so.

“N- _Nagito_...!”

The semen’s bitter enough to make his face scrunch, eyes stinging a bit, but all the same, Komaeda dutifully catches it in his mouth. He pulled back, covering his mouth. Hinata breathed in sharply and reached for him, likely for a kiss.

Komaeda hurriedly swallowed.

“Pwah,” he groaned, rubbing his throat with a sigh. His tongue still tingled from the taste. “Hinata-kun. You don’t drink enough water. That improves the taste, you know.”

“Ah, sorry,” Hinata sighed and knelt before him, ruffling his hair and affectionately pressing his forehead to his own. “I should start bringing tissues, huh.”

“It’s not that big of a deal,” he replied. “And you ejaculate a lot. I’d need more than a few. It’d be a hassle, Hinata-kun.”

“If...you say so...”

“Ah, Hinata-kun, now your face is even redder. Is that healthy?”

“Y-You’re just imagining things,” Hinata said, even as Komaeda serenely smiled back at him.

“You’re so cute.” And the elevator still wasn’t moving. They still had more time, so Komaeda wrapped his arms around Hinata’s neck and kissed him deeply. He pulled back with a soft giggle, sticking out his tongue. “So needy, even when I must taste so _bitter_.”

Unthinkingly, Hinata ran his tongue over his lips.

“It’s still dark,” Komaeda said, brushing his nose against Hinata’s. “But with you here, I’m at the warmest I’ve ever been.”

In the darkness, Hinata’s mismatched stare was all the more hooded. And then, he pushed his hand up Komaeda’s shirt, and Komaeda squealed.

“C-Cold...!”

“That’s just because your body’s so heated up,” Hinata murmured quietly and felt his forehead. “You’re almost feverish, Nagito. That’s no good. Let me relax you a bit.”

Komaeda flinched as he was kissed.

_Ah._ His head spun as he opened his mouth. _Hinata-kun, you really are a force to be reckoned with. You really have merged with Kamukura Izuru. It’s...mmm..._

Hinata’s tongue flicked against his own.

_It’s overwhelming for someone like me. I haven’t a prayer. How unfortunate. How despairing!_

But he had always been as stubborn as he was adaptable.

Deepening the kiss himself, he seized the opportunity to stroke his fingers along the surgical scars. Hinata stiffened as he always did, and Komaeda shoved him back, earning a smack against the wall.

“Aha, sorry,” he said insincerely with a soft smile. “But, see, Hinata-kun... If you really want to further things, then I’m _not done seducing you_. That’s understandable, right? That’s fair, isn’t it?”

His smiling lips brush against Hinata’s own once again, just slightly.

“I want to see the face you make when I’m inside you. I so rarely get to see it.”

Hinata blinked back at him.

“It’s dark,” he pointed out, almost lamely. “And this is uncomfortable. I was just going to return the favor and suck you off too, Nagito.”

_Aah! Hinata-kun really is so dazzling!_

“I can see really well in the dark!” Komaeda exclaimed excitedly. “And I was thinking we’d do it against the wall! That’d be easiest, right? And, ah...” He fiddled with his robotic hand, and the usual mechanic whirling felt uncomfortably louder than usual. “I think having this arm will make things a bit easier! I might be able to pick you up, Hinata-kun...!”

“That’s not going to happen.” Hinata didn’t miss a beat. “I couldn’t care less about being dropped, but you could sprain your other arm if you try that. I’m not going to risk it. Maybe if someone spent more time _exercising_ rather than _ogling_...”

“Hypocrite!”

“I still exercise more than you do,” Hinata huffed to which Komaeda pouted. “You really need to work out. It improves your sense of discipline.”

Komaeda puffed out his cheeks. Hinata pinched one, but Komaeda quickly smacked his hand away.

“We’re getting completely off-topic,” he said sharply. “Hinata-kun... I’ll ask you directly. Do you want me?”

Hinata stilled for a moment, breath catching, but he ultimately nodded.

“More than I can begin to convey, Nagito.”

Komaeda didn’t let it show for long with that calm smile returning to his lips, but he was noticeably pleased by the answer all the same.

“Then,” Komaeda said brightly. “Get up. And drop your pants and underwear.”

With a giggle, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a familiar little bottle right before Hinata’s widening eyes.

“I’m always prepared,” he said, waving it in front and watching with delight as Hinata’s pupils followed. “It’s only proper, Hinata-kun. I’m carrying a pair of condoms, too.”

“...H-Hajime...”

Komaeda blinked once. Twice. He tilts his head.

“Pardon?”

“...I-I want...you to call me Hajime,” Hinata stammered out, almost desperately. “If... If we’re really going to do this now in a goddamn _elevator_ of all places, I want to hear you use my given name, at least. H-Hell if it helps gets you in the mood, you can call me Izuru if...if you want...”

“Ah...” Komaeda swallowed. “Um... Maybe later.”

_When you’re more Kamukura Izuru than Hinata Hajime. Later. Yeah, later._

“Then...” Hinata trembled. “Nagito... _Please_...”

“Hi... Mmm... Hajime...” Hinata seized up, even though Komaeda was speaking softly. “Hajime, um, get up. And... Ah... Drop you pants and underwear. And, um...” He tugged out a packet and pressed it into Hinata’s hand. “Put this on, too. So that we don’t make a mess.”

Hinata shot up like a bullet.

He was giggling warmly and giddily as he pushed down his pants and underwear swiftly and dutifully and tearing the wrapper open with his teeth.

“I’ve wanted to hear you say that for so long,” he said. He rolled on the latex, sighing. “That really makes me happy, Nagito.”

“...that’s weird,” Komaeda said. He stood up a bit shakily, pulling out a packet for himself. “But it’s also endearing. I guess.”

“Yeah?” Hinata asked dreamily, touching the underside of his chin. “You were really flustered when I used your given name too, at first. Na- _gi_ -to.”

Komaeda flushed and gripped the condom tighter lest he drop it.

“Just like that,” Hinata whispered, kissing his cheek. “God, I love you.”

“J...Just turn around...” Biting his tongue, Komaeda kissed Hinata’s jaw clumsily. “I... I’m going to make you feel good, Hajime...”

Hinata moaned lowly, obeying. Seeing him like this, with such open vulnerability really was—amazing...

_Mine... This... This is mine..._

Hinata’s hips weren’t bony like his own. His ass was firm with a...a very, very nice swell. His chest was still best, but from the back... He couldn’t say this was too bad a sight.

“Ahaha...” His fingers twitched before he tore open the packet. He rolled it over himself quickly, pinching at the tip before hurrying on with unscrewing the cap off the bottle. “Hajime, you’re so shameless. Have you always been like this?”

Hinata visibly swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbling.

“Hmm?” Komaeda nipped at his nape, and then his ear. He grinds his hips against Hinata’s rump, and it feels so _good_ just from that. He might end up crying again. How despairing!

“...I-I don’t...” Hinata hesitated. “I don’t...need much preparation, Nagito.”

“Ah, huh? Huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, _huh_?”

“I don’t need much preparation!” Hinata hissed, flustering more as Komaeda stared. “I play with myself, alright?! It’s normal! You do it!”

“Ah, um...” Komaeda shut his mouth and nodded. “Yes, I do. Quite a bit.”

“And I was...curious...” Hinata trails off. “This body is really sturdy, I wanted to see if it’d hurt.”

“I see.” _Ah, ah, ah..._ “And...?”

“E-Excuse me?”

“What...what were your findings?” he asked. “Did it hurt, Hajime?”

Hinata blinked at him slowly with those long, dark eyelashes. Then, gaze shimmering, he shook his head.

“Oh.” Komaeda inhaled, and he slicked up his fingers. “ _Oh_.”

Hinata doesn’t even tense when he presses one inside. It’s tight and warm, but the most he gets from Hinata is his lashes fluttering for but a moment.

“Yeah,” Hinata breathed. “You can be as rough as you want, Nagito. It’s not gonna hurt.”

Komaeda shot him an affronted look and shook his head furiously. In contrast, or perhaps to prove his point, he pumped his fingers in carefully.

“As your lover, such careless behavior would be beyond shameful! Unless...” He pursed his lips. “If you want me to try and fuck you senseless... I could try... If you really want... Even though I’ll probably disappoint you, if we’re being realistic.”

_He really is so warm..._

Hinata’s smile was warmer, though.

**_God, I want you so badly it hurts sometimes._ **

So impertinent. So indulgent.

“Nagito,” Hinata purred, pushing back against his fingers. “ _More_.”

His very heart nearly leapt into his throat. His dick definitely jumped a little. His knees shook.

“You aren’t gonna faint, right?” Hinata asked, worried now. “Hey, Nagito...”

“I-I’m fine!” he squeaked. “More than fine! I’m... I’m really so lucky!!”

_So..._ He squeezed Hinata’s ass without thinking. _So lucky...!_

He pulled his fingers out, tittering and light-headed with arousal, anticipation, and love. He was quick in slicking up his cock, but also excessive with the oil. It was cold, so cold, but he could barely feel it. He practically flung the bottle aside with the rest of the trash, and he braced himself against the wall lest he topple over from how much he was quivering.

Breathing heavily, he blew into Hinata’s ear.

“Hey, _Hajime_...” Hinata shivered, too, just from his name. A _ha_. “When you played with yourself.... You thought of _me_ , right?”

“Of course.” Hinata met his gaze. “Who the hell _else_?”

“ _Anyone_ else,” he said. “You have so many to choose from. You’re _really_ popular, you know.”

“That doesn’t matter,” Hinata snapped. “None of them are you. You’re the one I love and want to be with _for the rest of my life_ , Nagito.”

_Ah..._

Komaeda kissed Hinata briefly yet tenderly, taking himself in hand and positioning. With the mechanic hand, he squeezed Hinata’s hip.

“I want to be with you for all eternity,” he murmured, squeezing his eyes shut. They stung, unsurprisingly. “I love you so much, Hajime. So, so _much_...”

“Oh, Nagito. Please don’t cry.” Hinata’s fingertips brushed against his jaw. “Nagito... My Nagito...”

“I-I’m not crying! I... I’m not...”

But he does gasp, breath hitching as he pushes inside. From the sensations alone, from the warmth and Hinata seizing up oh so briefly before sighing out, Komaeda most certainly _could_ have cried.

“Haa... H-Hajime...”

Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around Hinata’s waist, squeezing as the two of them were pressed completely against one another. Chest against back, nothing in-between.

“It’s so warm,” he sighed, shivering. “Hajime’s so _warm_.”

He nuzzled the back of Hinata’s neck, listening to Hinata’s soft pants. That encasing heat squeezed his cock, and for a moment, Komaeda thought his knees would give out.

“...Nagito...” Hinata groaned lowly. “Hey... Are you gonna move or not?”

“A-Ah... R... Right...” Bracing himself against the wall, he shakily pushed and pulled out briefly before thrusting back in. The movement was clumsy, his angling definitely off—but Hinata jerked for a moment.

“K... Keep going, Nagito.”

“Right...!”

He had to be as careful as could be, not just for Hinata’s sake but for his own as well. If he tripped and slipped and hit his head, that would most certainly kill the mood and it really would be the worst if Hinata couldn’t get off because of such incompetence. As Hinata’s lover, he needs to do better!

_Better... As if anything could be better than this feeling...! Except when Hajime fucks me, of course. Aah, intimacy with Hajime is the best!_

He really was so _lucky_! Especially getting to experience a moment like _this_!

“Nagito...” Another groan, a bit of a mewl. “Nagito, Nagito...”  
  
“Haji _me_ ,” Komaeda purred, kissing his ear, his jaw, his neck, his shoulder, anywhere his lips could reach. “I love you! So much! So, so much!”

“Love you...” Hinata trailed off, biting his tongue to muffle one of his sounds. Clicking his own tongue, Komaeda kissed him and felt him _melt_. “Mm...”

He tries to maintain a steady pace like Hinata would, but in his excitement, it’s hard not to be erratic. Especially like this, with the two of them kissing heavily and hungrily. His lips were going to be bruised, and Hinata probably wouldn’t have any trouble walking in the morning.

With that envious thought in mind, Komaeda slammed inside and made Hinata yank away to cry out his name.

“Aha... Did I hit something? A certain _spot_ , perhaps?” Komaeda’s smile stretched wide enough to hurt. “How lucky!”

“A-Aahh...” Hinata covered his mouth. “A... Again...”

Komaeda tilted his head, and Hinata’s voice rose.

“A-Again!”

“You’re so needy,” he said. “But okay. Let’s see how long my luck lasts.”

He resumed moving, rutting into his lover as he panted and purred.

_It’s dizzying. It’s so **dizzying**._

Hinata really was so warm and tight around him, and Hinata made some of the most seductive sounds. His fingers dug in, both organic and mechanic. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered if the latter would leave a mark. He desperately hoped so.

A few times, Hinata gasped out his name, shuddering and eyes rolling back. His own fingers scrambled against the elevator wall and—aah, right, if Hinata dug his fingers in, it would _definitely_ leave marks on the wall, right?

Euphorically, Komaeda nuzzled him. Hinata nuzzled back.

“Nagit _o_ ,” he sighed and then drew out a low, deep moan. “Nagito, _please_.”

**_Mine._ **

“Mine,” Komaeda whispered and pecked his lips, twitching as he did. “Hajime, Hajime, you’re mine and I’m yours, right? I... I... I don’t think I can last much longer. Your body really is so bewitching, Hajime!”

“Y-Yeah...” Clumsily, Hinata nodded with a smile twitching across his lips. “At this rate, I’ll come, too. S-So, keep... Keep on going, Nagito. Please.”

_Aah, how could someone like me even have a prayer?_

He really couldn’t compare to the one called Hinata Hajime. Not at all. Not at _all_.

His grip on Hinata tightens even more as his movements speed up.

Really, Hinata didn’t need to plead with him either. He had the impertinent desire of imprinting Hinata’s body as his _own_ , after all. Hinata had made him scream before wasn’t it fair, wasn’t it only proper for Komaeda to seek the same when Hinata was on the receiving end?

He really had gotten so audacious.

He couldn’t give less of a damn. Hinata was his. No one else’s, but his. His lover, his Hajime, his, his, _his_ —

_I wouldn’t have anything if not for Hinata Hajime. I really am so grateful. I wish I could give Hinata Hajime everything in return. He wouldn’t deserve anything less._

Alas, he couldn’t. But he could give Hinata Hajime _this_.

_Hajime._

“Nagito!” Hinata really was getting almost incoherent as Komaeda kept on getting lucky with hitting his prostate, and he really, really was so grateful for that. He almost wanted to cry as Hinata cried out. “Nagito, Nagito!”

_Hajime, Hajime._

“N-Nagito...! I... I...!”

_Hajime, I love you. I love you so much, Hajime._

“Hajime,” he breathed. If this was where he died, he really, truly, wouldn’t mind it at all. He’d fall from any height if it meant he could fall into Hajime. Hajime’s warm embrace, Hajime’s _warmth_ —

Komaeda clings to him tight, Hinata braces himself against the wall, and both of them shudder as they come.

It’s bright, it’s beautiful, it’s pure bliss.

_...ah...bright...?_

“T-The lights...?” Komaeda blinked up blearily, wincing and shrinking back. “I... Oh. They... They’re on. Um.”

“The elevator should start back up in a bit,” Hinata said, patting his cheek. “I... I’ll make ourselves decent, Nagito, don’t worry.”

“Mmm...” His legs felt like jelly, and Hinata immediately turned to keep him steady as he shakily pulled himself out. Hazy with post-coital ecstasy, Komaeda could only giggle as Hinata kissed his cheek and removed the condom. “Hajime... Hajime, Hajime.”

“Nagito.”

With such practiced ease, Hinata seemed to quickly retrieve everything as Komaeda rested against the wall. Or maybe he was just flickering in and out of consciousness. The only thing Komaeda felt truly aware of was the small dent in the wall left by Hinata’s nails.

He nearly toppled when Hinata pulled up his pants and underwear. But just as expected, Hinata caught him and stabilized him. With a fond brush back of his fringe, Hinata kissed his forehead.

“Alright. That should be good.”

“Good...?”

The elevator started back up with a whirl.

“...oh,” Komaeda exhaled and shook his head to make himself come back to. “Good. The elevator’s back.”

“I actually did have to do some minor repairs,” Hinata said. Komaeda blinked at him blankly, and Hinata went on without a care. “This thing really is rickety and old.”

Another blink before Komaeda simply nodded. “Aha, Hinata-kun’s too incredible.”

Hinata met his stare, expression unreadable before he smiled.

“Come on,” he said warmly, kissing his forehead. “We’re almost at the ground level.”

Hinata holds his hand and squeezes as the elevator stops. Komaeda stumbles a bit, but Hinata just tugs him along, humming all the while, only pausing to throw away all their trash, used condoms and all. Komaeda blushed but refrained from saying nothing. Hinata, too, was flustered and quiet before hurriedly resuming pulling Komaeda along.

It was dark and cold out, stars twinkling above as their fingers entwined.

“We really did get a lot done today,” Hinata said. “That’s, uh, definitely a good thing.”

“Yeah,” Komaeda agreed. “I even got to top you.” Giggling, he bumped shoulders with him. “Today really was lucky.”

Hinata gawked and then harrumphed. “It’s a nice thing to cross off the bucket list, I guess, but next time we’re definitely going to do that in a bed, alright?”

“Alright!” Komaeda lit up as he remembered. “Ooh, right, I owe you a massage!”

“That...would be nice...”

“I really am lucky! The night’s not over yet!”

Hinata couldn’t help but laugh.

“Well,” he said. “We also still have our whole lives ahead of us, Nagito.”

Komaeda took his arm and squeezed.

_You’ll be mine until the very end, Hajime._


End file.
